Embargo Game
by tierraangelica
Summary: When Tsukasa puts an embargo on their love making, Tsukushi thinks nothing of it. But when he tricks her with seductive techniques the next day she's shocked and irritated. She decides if he wanted to play this game she'd play. In fact she'd be the best damn player ever. Warning: Limes and impending Lemon
1. Chapter 1

"A _what_?" Tsukuhi asked.

"An _emcargo_. Geez, how many times do I have to say it?" Tsukasa replied with his arms crossed over his chest.

What was this idiot talking about? She stared at him in confusion and searched her head for the word he was trying to say.

"_Embargo?_ Is that the word you're trying to say?"

He waved a hand like the correction was an insignificant detail. "Same thing."

She frowned. It was the first day of her spring break from university and this is what she came home too? Wasn't he supposed to be in some foreign country being a big shot?

"What is this _embargo_," she emphasized the word again, "on?"

He smirked confidently flashing his white teeth. "Sex."

Tsukushi was glad she wasn't drinking anything as she stood there in shock. "_What?_"

"I'm always the one making advances toward you. So if you want to make love anymore _you _have to initiate it." He stood there obviously proud of this plan of his.

She frowned at this idiotic plot letting her blush fade. "I hope you know I don't _need_ sex. Not like you do," she muttered. "You'll probably call off the embargo after a few days." On that note Tsukushi walked into the bedroom in the couple's shared apartment.

"We'll see about that!" Tsukasa called after her.

….

Tsukushi woke up to the feel of lips moving across her neck and down to her bare shoulders were the straps of her tank top had fallen.

_He gave up quicker than I thought_, she mused sleepily to herself.

Without realizing it she snuggled closer to his chest with her eyes still closed.

Tsukasa's hand slowly trailed down from her shoulder and rested on hip. He pushed her hips against his own and kissed her. It was slow as if she were dreaming it but still full of desire. He ran his tongue around the inner part of her bottom lip and Tsukushi shivered at the sensation. This encouraged Tsukasa to go further and deepen the kiss as he gained excess to her mouth. Tsukushi raised her hands up to interweave in his curly brown hair.

They broke apart breathing heavily and Tsukushi looked into Tsukasa's eyes that held a dangerous and lustful look. It was hard to look away or ignore the fire it started inside her.

He moved his hips against hers in a slow rhythm and she observed he was only wearing boxers. Then his lips returned to her neck right near her pulse.

"Gave up already?" she teased.

She felt his smirk but he stayed quiet which made her a tad suspicious. Trying to move to see his face she let out a gasp as he raked his teeth against her sensitive skin and then his tongue flicked out to soothe it.

A hand dove under her tank top and softly drew circles around her navel. She couldn't tell if he was actually touching her or not. It moved further up to cup her breast under her bra.

"Tsukasa…"

Her breathing and heart rate were accelerating. She couldn't even think straight now. How could someone have such an effect on her mind and body?

Tsukushi arched her back and pressed into him wanting nothing more for him to continue. In reaction his hip sped up to a higher pace. This made her groan in pleasure and close her eyes.

Then everything stopped abruptly and he was no longer touching her. The bed moved and she opened her eyes still breathing irregular. Tsukasa stood tall with one of the smuggest smirks she'd ever seen on his face.

He bent his head down bracing his hands on the bed and pecked her on the lips.

"_That's_ what you'll be missing," he whispered to her and stood straight again. He walked forward to the bathroom and threw her another look before going inside and closing the door.

It took a moment for her mind to start processing what had just happened. Her face turned a bright shade of red. How the hell had she let him trick her like that?!

At the sound of the shower turning on she finally looked away from the bathroom door she had been staring at. Her temper rose and she still couldn't believe what he just done! Then she decided.

He wanted to play this stupid game? Fine, she'd play. In fact she'd be the best damn player ever.

With that she threw the covers off her aggressively and got dressed.

She had some planning and shopping to do.

...

AN: There really aren't too many limes or lemons with these two so I decided to make some ;P Please follow and review if you like what you've read so far! More to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Shigeru held a hanger to her chest. "What about this one?"

Tsukushi looked at the article of clothing in question. It was a two piece lingerie set colored electric yellow. The bottoms were a thong with fish net leggings, and the bra was a push up and had fishnetting over it.

"No," Tsukushi answered.

Who was Tsukushi kidding? She couldn't pull off half the outfits in this store. What had she been thinking coming to a lingerie shop with Shigeru?

"Shigeru let's just leave. I'll find another way to get Tsukasa back."

The hyperactive girl pouted. "No! Come on Tsukushi , we'll find you something!"

Tsukushi sighed. "I'm pretty sure we've been through _half the store already_."

Who knew buying lingerie could be so hard?

"Ok. How about if I can't find anything in this next rack we can leave?"

What did she have to lose? "Fine," Tsukushi muttered.

Shigeru's hands and eyes flickered through the rack at such a fast pace.

…

Tsukushi smiled to herself as she caught her reflection in the mirror. The royal purple push up bra and underwear with black lace seemed to fit just perfect on her body. This plan of hers had better been worth the embarrassment of being in that lingerie shop. She had tried to hide the shop's name on the bag as she walked home but still got looks from strangers.

The front door opened and Tsukushi scrambled to but on some clothes.

…..

"Hey Tsukushi! You here?" Tsukasa called out into the apartment.

"In the bedroom!" he heard her call back and opened her closet.

His footsteps fell on the tile floor as he walked toward the room. He found her staring into her closet.

"What are you doing?" he asked coming into the room and sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Looking for my dress. We're having dinner with the rest of the F4 and my friends," she answered.

Tsukasa groaned. "Why do we have to—" He choked abruptly on the rest of his sentence.

Tsukushi had removed her shirt and shorts revealing some purple undergarments. The purple underwear bottoms were something between a thong and regular panties. The black lace laid comfortably on her rear and Tsukasa was ogling the flesh. It wasn't the first time she had changed in front of him—but usually she got mad at him for staring and watching her when she got dressed.

She turned around. "What's wrong?"

His mouth opened to form words but they seemed to be lost as he got sight her chest. Since when did she wear stuff like this? Hell he didn't even know she owned anything close to the purple fabric.

He cleared his throat and tried to form words. "That's, um," he cleared his throat again, "new."

Tsukushi smiled at him. "I bought it today. On sale of course." She crossed her arms which made her breasts bulge up and out even more.

"Of…course," he stumbled out.

It was a smug smirk that now graced her face as she turned back to her closet. She pulled out a black dress but it slipped from her hands and fell to the floor.

"Whoops." She bent down from the waist to pick up the dress.

Tsukasa's eyes bulged at the movement. The underwear slipped further up her rear and the way her body ached forward filled his mind with inappropriate images. To top it off she seemed to be taking her sweet time standing up straight.

This was defiantly not his girlfriend. He was probably asleep and dreaming. That had to be it.

Every movement she made seemed to be arousing him. How desperately he wanted to look away and at the same keep watching.

Tsukushi stepped into the black dress and shimmied it up her body. The sight of her rear wiggling like that put him at the edge and he finnaly forced himself to look away—before he did something like get up and push her up against a wall…

"Tsukasa? Can you zip the dress up?"

He looked at her face and then where her hand was pointing to her back. Nodding was all he could do as he got up. He noticed how low the zipper started from and cursed it. Taking a deep breath he zipped up the dress and tried to touch her as little as possible. Blocking out all thoughts of her body, her slightly tanned flesh, and how much he wanted to get rid of all the clothing she was wearing. He backed away feeling physically exhausted at how much restraint he had.

He plopped down on the bed and put a hand over his face.

Tsukushi turned around to face him after she put on her heels. The top part of the dress was black, tight from her waist up, and had sleeves. The bottom part was actually a black and white and floated outwards like a tutu.

She walked to him making sure to sway her hips and bent her head down to meet his face. One of her slender fingers tilted his chin up and she pecked him on the lips.

"Hope you enjoyed the show," she smirked. Her body straightened and she ran a hand over her chest down to her hips. "Just remember what you'll be missing out on."

He followed her hand and then looked back at her face. She was definitely haughty about the fact she had made him look like a bumbling idiot.

"I'll be waiting for you in the car," she said, grabbing her purse and sashaying out of the room.

All Tsukasa could do was watch in shock and lust.

_Dear god_, he thought, _what have I done?_

There was a lot of regret in starting this embargo but he'd come too far to just give up. His pride couldn't take the thought of crawling back to Tsukushi and further proving her right.

No. He had to make her crack before she did anything else.

He took a deep breath and started to undress and got an idea that just might work.

But before any of that, a _very_ needed cold shower was in order.

...

AN: I know it took awhile but hear you are! Sorry! I'll try and update sooner! R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

After changed into a pair of purple silk shorts and a matching tank top, Tsukushi flopped onto her bed face first; laying horizontal to the pillows so her feet dangled off the bed. She positioned her head to settle on her crossed arms. It had been a chaotic and stressful day with work being so crowded and packed. She was used to a lunch rush but what happened was like an _all day rush_. Impatient customer's yelling, constantly having to restock, and to top it off one of the employees quit right in the middle of the fiasco! Leaving Tsukushi and this other guy to do everything up front while the cooks made the food.

Exhausted, Tsukushi listened to the sound of the bathroom shower as she slowly tried to drift off to sleep. Right as she was about to fall into a peaceful sleep the bathroom door opened. There was no need to open her eyes because she knew it was Tsukasa. Besides he was probably half naked, one of their light blue towels wrapped around his waist. His hair flattened down with water droplets still rolling down his body.

The image of a water droplet sliding slowly down from his chest played in her mind. The droplet cooled the tan skin it touch as it rolled over the curves of Tsukasa's hard stomach. Then it finally disappeared under the towel to...

Tsukushi mentally shook herself. Where had that come from? Had she always thought like this?

"Tough day?" she heard Tsukasa comment as he walked around the bed to the black dresser behind Tsukushi.

She made a drowsy "hm", hoping he would let her rest in peace.

The bed moved down as new weight was added. Tsukasa's front settled on her back and his head rested in the crook of her neck.

"You look stressed," he told her, "how about a massage?"

Tsukushi could feel his slightly damp skin against her back and the rough texture of the towel on the back of her legs.

So much for peace, Tsukushi huffed.

...

"Nice try Tsukasa," Tsukushi replied. "I'm not falling for any of you're tricks by letting you touch my shoulders and work you're way to _other_ places."

So she had called him on his plan, but Tsukasa played it cool.

"What harm can a foot massage do?" he said innocently in her ear. "Unless you want me so bad the lightest touch is too much. I get it, you can't handle it," he mocked arrogantly.

Tsukushi's eyebrows furrowed and she opened her eyes to look at him. "Fine," she accepted the challenge. "I'll show you how wrong you are!"

Tsukasa smirked and kissed her temple and slowly started to get off of her.

"But if you go any farther than my calf..."

"There will be some serious repercussions," he finished with a roll of his eyes.

"Humph."

Tsukasa took her right foot into his hands first. Now, Tsukasa would not be caught dead massaging anyone's feet-there were people he could pay good money to do it-but in this case it was very much necessary. He applied pressure with his thumbs and rubbed up and down, then-while still applying pressure-worked from her heel to where her toes started in a long stride. After a few minutes he switched to her left foot and repeated the same motions.

Now though he rubbed the sides of her foot and the heel and thought he heard a faint sound from her. He glanced to see her eye's shut tight and her teeth biting her lower lip. That look alone made him want to skip forward to the part where he could rip her clothes off. But he had to keep strong and in control. He switched to the right foot and massages the sides of her feet and moving up to her ankle. Tsukasa switched between gentle strokes and massaging the muscle of her leg up to her calf. The skin so soft and appealing.

Switching to the right legs worked father up to the back of her thigh. This time he could actually make out a tiny muffled moan from her.

"Tsukasa..." she warned but his name came out strangled and muffled.

"Shh," he answered and worked on the back of her other thigh.

Slowly-but surely-he was making progress. She didn't protest as he traced her hips over the purple silk shorts to her back. Tsukasa's large hands disappeared under the matching silk tank top to rub her lower back.

"Aaah" she moaned. "I hate you so much..."

That only made him smirk as he rubbed his fingers into her sore muscles. Moving to massage her shoulders Tsukushi actually moved her hair out of the way.

_Definitely a good sign_, Tsukasa thought.

While she was distracted he inched his knees on the bed to crouch over slightly. Leaving her shoulders a whimper escaped her mouth and Tsukasa was starting to crumble with every sound she made. He mentally had to straighten up and focus on the task at hand. He pulled the tank top up to expose the flesh of her back and begin back at the bottom of her back. As his hands worked so did his mouth, lightly planting kisses on her silk skin where his hands had been. He trailed his mouth up to her neck and to her shoulder. He leaned his lips next to her ear.

"Tsukushi," he whispered and bit lightly on her earlobe at the same time he applied more pressure to her back massage.

She moaned louder and arched her back against him.

He had her just where he wanted her now.

...

Tsukushi was in pure bliss. She was aware Tsukasa was way past her legs and wearing nothing but a towel but she couldn't care less. As long as he didn't stop.

When his teeth grabbed her earlobe at the same time his hands hit the sore, deep tissue in her back she couldn't help but throw her head back in pleasure. His hands seemed to now guide her body on it's side and then onto her back. Before she could even think about protesting his hands were back, working at her thighs. He lifted her left leg so it hung over his shoulder and massaged underneath. His lips planted a kiss on the side and he lifted her other leg to lay on the other side of his shoulder. Gently moving both hands down each leg until one cupped her rear and the other settled on her lower back.

She felt her body being moved again and was surprised when her head was gently laid on pillows. This made her open her eyes and come out of the haze she was in.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Giving you a foot massage," he answered and kissed her inner thigh.

Tsukushi raised an eyebrow. "My feet aren't-ow!"

...

Tsukasa bit the sensitive flesh to quiet her down. He'd made a miscalculation with moving her and had to make up for it quickly. One of his hands tugged down her shorts and started to massage her feminine parts through the white lace underwear. Ever since this embargo had started she had all these new garments.

"Now wait just a-"

Tsukasa's lips silenced her this time and moan escaped her mouth as his fingers caressed her.

"Don't...ah..."

Tsukasa took advantage her speechless state to pull up her top and take one of her erect nipples in his mouth to massage with his tongue.

Tsukushi gasped loudly and started to breath unevenly.

Replacing his mouth with his free hand he went to the other breast and grazed his teeth against the pink bud before twirling his tongue around it.

"Tsukushi...," he whispered huskily and kissed his way down her stomach to where his hand was working. He could feel how wet she was getting and pulled down the white lace. his fingers returned to make contact with her clit and rub circles.

Tsukushi arched against his hand and moaned.

"Tsukushi," he repeated and moved his lower not yet entering her but still rubbing. "I can take all the stress away. Just tell me what I want to hear."

...

She fallen from heaven and straight into hell.

The torture was killing her. All she wanted was release. She _wanted_ him to take all the stress away. But in the back of her mind her pride was dimly calling for her to come to her senses.

"Tsukushi," the velvet tone only aroused her more. "I'm waiting. Just say you want it and you forfeit."

Tsukasa's tongue darted out and licked her sensitive pearl and that was her undoing. Pride be damned she decided.

"Tsukasa," she gasped, "I-"

The shrill sound of a cellphone ringing broke through the atmosphere. By the tone it was Tsukasa's work phone. They both stayed there frozen until she spoke.

"Y-you, should answer that," she stated and pulled down her shirt and pulled up her undergarments, blushing profusely.

Tsukasa stood straight up and picked up his phone.

"WHAT," he answered and stopped to listen.

"YOU SON OF A-I WAS JUST ABOUT TO-AND_ YOU_!" Tsukasa yelled into the phone and growled before just hanging up.

_That was way to close_, Tsukushi thought._ I almost admitted defeat._

...

Tsukasa couldn't believe the call had just been a reminder about a meeting tomorrow. He had been this close. _This close._

He turned back to face Tsukushi and was met with a pillow to the face.

"What the hell?!" he yelled.

"Foot massage my ass! You can go sleep on the couch!" She threw another pillow at him.

Tsukasa knew a would lose this argument and retreated from the pillows before she reached for something heavier.

_When I get to work tomorrow_, he thought as he got comfortable on the couch, _someone is going to die._

...

AN: Spicy chapter right? *fans self* Gotta cool down ;P Since I haven't updated in forever, literally, this chapter was pretty long :P

Reviews plz!

Enjoy the read!


End file.
